Way
by RinriChoi
Summary: Ryeowook kesal, Yesung membuatnya tak bisa berjalan. Dan Yesung menjamin kesembuhan Ryeowook- dengan caranya sendiri. [YeWook/Oneshoot/YAOI/NC]


"_Kalau malam pertama, ya memang harus seperti itu, sayang."_

"_Aku punya cara untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit di selangkangan-"_

"_Beritahu aku, hyung! Aku lelah jika harus berjalan seperti penguin terus."_

**.**

**.**

**-OoO-**

**Way **© SPYewook

**Cast :** YeWook couple

**Rated** **:** M

**Disclaimer :** Super Junior milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

**Genre :** Romance.

**Warning :** YAOI, Out Of Character, some typo(s), adult fanfic, No children.

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook merenggut, sedari tadi ia tahu bahwa ia ditertawakan. Suaminya yang tampan, namun menyebalkan itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Kalau malam pertama, ya memang harus seperti itu, sayang." Ryeowook tidak menghiraukan, ia hanya mendelik. Dan Yesung semakin tertawa lebar, menyenangkan juga melihat istrinya tersiksa seperti itu.

Ryeowook masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, memotong sayuran lalu memasukannya ke dalam panci berisi air yang mendidih. Cukup membuatnya harus bergerak aktif saat memasak, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Sakit, tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sakit. Bahkan untuk berjalan pun ia harus menyeret kedua kakinya.

"Jika hanya ingin menertawakanku, sebaiknya hyung tunggu di ruang makan saja!"

Ya, Yesung, yang kini bersandar di dinding dapur sedari tadi asyik memperhatikan Ryeowook. Sembari tertawa kecil ketika melihat Ryeowook yang kesulitan berjalan. Tanpa harus ku jelaskan, kalian pasti sudah mengetahui penyebabnya.

"Aku hanya menonton-"

"Sayangnya aku bukan tontonan! Keluar atau peliharaan kura-kuramu itu akan tercampur bersama air yang mendidih ini, Jongwoon ssi?"

**-OoO-**

**.**

Acara sarapan pagi pun selesai. Ryeowook yang kini sedang menumpuk piring-piring kotor, dan masih dengan wajahnya yang tertekuk sebal, tanpa sadar sedang diperhatikan Yesung.

"Wookie," panggil Yesung. Ryeowook, menoleh dengan malas. Bahkan saat sarapan pun keduanya sama-sama terdiam. "Aku minta maaf, soal semalam." Ryewook masih memilih diam, kemudian pergi membawa peralatan makan ke dapur untuk di cuci.

"Biar aku bantu." Yesung mengambil beberapa piring di tangan Ryeowook saat melihat namja yang baru dinikahinya itu tampak kesulitan, terutama dengan cara berjalannya.

Ryeowook meletakan piring di tempat pencucian, begitu pula Yesung. Dan namja manis itu mulai mencucinya, masih menolak berbicara dengan Yesung meskipun suaminya itu sedari tadi terus berceloteh. Yesung merenggut, saat tahu sedari tadi Ryeowook mendiamkannya.

"Ayolah," Yesung menghela nafas, Ryeowook memang sedikit sulit dibujuk saat sedang kesal. "Mana mungkin saat kita melakukannya, aku yang harus di posisi bawah? Itu kan-"

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh!" Ryeowook menghela nafas, "Aku hanya belum terbiasa saja." Jelasnya, merasa egois dan tak penting jika ia harus marah karena Yesung membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan.

"La-lagi pula… semalam aku menikmatinya." Ryeowook berbisik, wajahnya kini memerah.

"Ya!" Ryeowook memukul pelan bahu Yesung saat tahu bahwa suaminya itu kembali menertawakannya. Kemudian memilih kembali sibuk dengan piring-piring kotornya, mencoba pura-pura tak peduli daripada ia terus merasakan wajahnya memanas karena menahan malu.

"Ryeowook ah," Yesung memanggil, dan dijawab oleh gerakan mata Ryeowook yang kini menatapnya. "Aku punya cara untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit di selangkangan-"

"Ya! Jangan disebut! A-aku malu!" Pekik Ryeowook, lagi-lagi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Baiklah, rasa sakit di bagian bawahmu." Jawab Yesung, setelah menerima koreksi dari Ryeowook. Setelah mencuci tangan dan menaruh piring-piring bersihnya di rak, Ryeowook kini lebih bisa menanggapi ucapan Yesung.

"Cara? Benarkah?" Ryeowook bertanya antusias, dan Yesung mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban. Ryeowook terlihat senang.

"Beritahu aku, hyung! Aku lelah jika harus berjalan seperti penguin terus."

**-OoO-**

Ryeowook duduk bersandar di atas ranjang, di kamar mereka. Sembari menonton acara di televise, sesekali ia memperhatikan Yesung yang terlihat sibuk, mengobrak-abrik isi laci lemari pakaian mereka.

"Kau mencari apa, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook, terlihat penasaran dan bingung.

"Jangan bergerak! Tetap disitu." Titah Yesung, saat melihat Ryeowook yang akan turun dari pantulan cermin lemarinya. Kemudian kembali menyibukan diri, mencari sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

"Ya! ini dia." Yesung menutup lemari dan tersenyum puas. Setelah beberapa menit mencari, akhirnya ia mendapatkannya. Sebuah benda berbentuk lonjong berwarna putih dengan kemasan kecil kini berada di tangan Yesung.

"Salep? Benar 'kan?" tebak Ryeowook, saat Yesung menghampirinya dan menunjukan benda yang sedari tadi dicarinya. "Apa dengan krim seperti itu, sakit ku akan hilang?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja. Buka celanamu, kita harus segera mencobanya." Kata Yesung, dan Ryeowook sama sekali tidak curiga saat Yesung menyebut kata 'kita' dalam kalimatnya.

"Aigoo, jangan bilang kau malu?" tebak Yesung, saat kedua mata istrinya membulat dan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia menghela nafas, lagi. "Ayolah, aku ini suamimu. Bahkan semalam kita sudah melihat tubuh masing-masing dan merasakan-"

"Stop! Ja-jangan dilanjutkan!" Ryeowook menutup wajahnya, menutupi semburat merah yang muncul ketika sekelebat ingatan tentang malam pertamanya dengan Yesung terlintas di pikirannya. "Baik, baik, aku akan membukanya." Walau dengan wajah yang memerah, Ryeowook tetap membuka celana pendek selututnya itu. Semua terlepas, kini bagian bawah tubuh Ryeowook tanpa perlindungan. Dan ia tak sadar bahwa Yesung kini tersenyum, atau mungkin menyeringai?

"Ya! kenapa kau juga membuka celana, hyung?" Ryeowook kembali menutup wajahnya malu, saat melihat suaminya kini melucuti kain pelindung bagian bawahnya, di depan matanya.

Yesung naik ke atas ranjang, memposisikan tubuhnya berdiri dengan menekuk lututnya sebagai tumpuan, di depan Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook benar-benar merasa tubuhnya memanas saat melihat benda yang menjadi penyebab ia harus berjalan seperti penguin kini bergelantungan bebas di hadapannya. Bahkan Ryeowook harus mengakui, dalam keadaan tidur pun ukurannya tidak bisa disebut junior. Pantas saja ia sampai kesakitan seperti ini.

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Kau hanya perlu diam dan memperhatikan apa yang akan aku lakukan." Yesung tersenyum, terlihat begitu lembut. Ryeowook mengangguk mengiyakan, meskipun sebenarnya ia ragu. Terlintas rasa khawatir dengan apa yang akan Yesung lakukan padanya.

Yesung membuka penutup kemasan yang Ryeowook sebut sebagai salep tersebut. Mengeluarkan isinya dan menaruhnya di telapak tangan. Tiba-tiba, Ryeowook dibuat terkejut saat Yesung justru mengoleskan krim tersebut ke permukaan kejantanannya.

"H-hyung? Kenapa kau mengoleskan krim pada benda itu?" Ryeowook tak mau menyebut kejantanan suaminya itu dengan sebutan junior, penis, atau semacamnya. Ia lebih memilih menggantikannya dengan sebutan benda mengingat ia memiliki 'dendam' tersendiri dengan benda berbentuk panjang dan berukuran besar itu.

Ryeowook mengakui, ia memang tak memiliki pengetahuan yang luas tentang sex, tidak seperti Yesung. Hanya saja, ia masih cukup mengerti dengan kegunaan krim yang kini terlihat dingin itu. Di pikirannya, Yesung akan mengoleskannya pada holenya. Membuatnya merasa dingin dan setelahnya akan mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitnya, begitu. Tapi ini tidak.

Yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. Ia memilih memejamkan matanya sembari mengurut pelan penisnya yang terasa dingin karena olesan krim tadi. Oke, Yesung terlihat benar-benar menikmatinya dan membuat Ryeowook meneguk ludah.

Setelah merasa cukup, Yesung menarik Ryeowook dan membuatnya terbaring di bawahnya. Kemudian membuka pelan kedua kakinya, membuatnya terlihat mengangkang lebar dan tersenyum manis saat Ryeowook bertanya 'kenapa-seperti-ini' dengan isyarat tatapan matanya.

Ryeowook semakin terkejut saat melihat Yesung yang kini mengarahkan penisnya ke hole miliknya. Ia jadi teringat, ini seperti langkah awal ketika Yesung ingin menyetubuhinya. Seperti semalam.

"Aaa! Tidak! Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Jauhkan atau- nghh…" Ryeowook melenguh pelan, saat Yesung menggesek ujung penisnya pada hole miliknya. Mengoleskan krim yang sebelumnya ia lumuri di kejantanannya pada hole Ryeowook.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Wookie?" Yesung bertanya, terdengar begitu tenang. Kemudian mengangkat sebelah kaki Ryeowook dan menaruhnya di bahu kanan. Masih dengan menggesek-gesekan ujung penisnya dan membuat Ryeowook mendesah pelan. Istrinya menikmati perlakuannya. "Cara menyembuhkannya memang seperti ini." Jelas Yesung, kemudian tersenyum.

"Mhh… dingin, hyung…" Ryeowook memejamkan mata, memilih menikmati rasa menyenangkan saat holenya kini dimanja oleh Yesung. "nghhh…"

Cukup lama Yesung melakukannya, sekitar 3 menit ia mengolesi hole Ryeowook dengan krim dingin di ujung penisnya. Yesung berhenti, kemudian mengambil kembali salep dan mengolesakannya kembali pada penisnya, kali ini cukup banyak. Dan memastikan Ryeowook memperhatikannya.

"Bagian luar hole mu sekarang sudah ku obati." Kata Yesung, masih melumuri benda kebanggaannya dengan krim berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Lalu?"

Yesung kembali tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk dan mencium kening Ryeowook lembut. Cukup membuat namja manis itu meringis karena junior Yesung yang terasa menekan holenya dengan kuat, seakan meminta untuk masuk. "Sekarang bagian dalamnya." Yesung berkata tenang.

Awalnya Ryeowook diam saja, mengiyakan ucapan Yesung dan tak berbicara apapun. Namun tiba-tiba, satu pemikiran terlintas di otaknya.

"Dalam? Bagian dalam?" Ryeowook berkata pelan, dan Yesung mengangkat bahu kemudian mengangguk.

Oh, tidak!

"Oh, hahaha, bi-biar aku saja yang mengobatinya, hyung." Ryeowook mencoba bersikap wajar, kemudian mendorong pelan dada Yesung untuk menjauhinya. Namun gagal, karena kini kedua tangannya justru ditahan Yesung ke atas, di samping kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku yang memulai, dan aku juga yang seharusnya mengakhiri." jika di awal Yesung selalu tersenyum lembut pada Ryeowook, kini ia menyeringai. Sepertinya Kim Jongwoon, nama asli Yesung, mulai menunjukan 'sosok' aslinya.

Oh, sial bagimu Kim Ryeowook. Sekarang kau justru masuk ke dalam perangkapnya dengan mudah.

Yesung kembali menggesek-gesekan ujung penisnya. Jika tadi Ryeowook menikmatinya, namun kini ia meronta meminta benda itu menjauhi holenya. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya tak beraturan, dengan sedikit kesal Yesung menahannya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan Ryeowook di atas.

"H-hyung! Wookie mohon, jangan mulai lagi, rasanya masih- Arghhhh!" kali ini Ryeowook berteriak, saat Yesung dengan sedikit paksa memasukinya. Mendorong perlahan di awalnya, namun kemudian mendorong kuat dengan sekali hentak dan berhasil membuat Ryeowook berteriak kesakitan.

"Lepas… hiks… lepas…" Ryeowook mulai menangis, ia terus menggelengkan kepala, dan menepuk-nepuk ranjang dengan keras. Menolak benda besar itu masuk. Holenya masih terasa sakit, dan sekarang Yesung memaksa untuknya memasukinya, lagi.

"Diam sebentar, sayang. Aku hhh… sedang mengobatimu." Yesung menggeram, menahan kenikmatan yang ia rasa terlalu menyenangkan. Yesung tetap tak mendengarkan Ryeowook. Yang perlu ia lakukan, terus menggerakan pinggulnya dan membuat hole Ryeowook dingin.

Ryeowook mengakui, walau sakit di awal, ia merasa holenya dingin. Membuatnya sedikit tak rela jika mengakui bahwa apa yang Yesung lakukan memang nikmat.

"Akhh!" Ryeowook mendesah keras, ketika Yesung menarik pelan juniornya, menyisakan ujungnya di dalam dan memasukannya kembali dengan sekali hentak. Membuat Ryeowook tak lagi berteriak kesakitan karena langsung mengenai titik kenikmatannya, prostat. Terus dan terus.

"Hhh… aku tahu kau mulai menikmatinya, Wookie." Yesung memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati setiap getaran dan pijatan yang ia rasakan di kejantanannya. Hole Ryeowook benar-benar membuatnya gila. "Bagaimana rasanya?" Yesung terus menggerakan pinggulnya secara teratur, mengeluarkan lalu memasukan kembali penisnya, kali ini dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Dan membuat Ryeowook lebih mendesah.

"Di-dingin… nghhh…" saat Yesung melepas cengkraman di tangannya, Ryeowook memeluk erat leher suaminya itu, menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena rasa nikmat. Kepalanya mendongkak dan mulutnya terbuka. Menikmatinya ketika benda keras itu menumbuk prostatnya secara cepat, menekan secuil daging yang membuatnya melayang dan terus mendesah. Lagi dan lagi.

"Masih ingin menolak?" Yesung mendekatkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Ryeowook, menghirup aroma yang paling ia sukai lalu memberinya satu jilatan penuh. Kemudian memberinya gigitan kecil hingga membuat Ryeowook sedikit mengerang, dan menghisapnya. Membuat kulit putih itu kini memerah, dan Yesung ingin membuatnya lebih dari satu.

Dan Ryeowook sedikit malu untuk mengakui bahwa kini ia mulai menikmatinya.

"Masih ingin… hhh… meronta?" Yesung berkata dengan nafas yang tercekat, rasanya sulit ketika ingin berbicara namun ingin mendesah pula dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Memasukan kejantanannya dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Ia menyukai ketika Ryeowook mendesah keras ataupun mengerang karena perbuatanannya, sangat menyukainya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengar, sayang…" Yesung menggenggam milik Ryeowook cukup kuat, membuat pemiliknya meringis. Kemudian menutup lubangnya dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Ryeowook membusungkan dada karena rasa panas yang diterimanya. Hasratnya tertahan, sebenarnya ia sudah hampir sampai.

"Lepas! Kumohon lepas nghh…" Ryeowook memejamkan matanya erat dan menggigit bibir. Kemudian menarik atau bahkan lebih terlihat menjambak rambut suaminya itu keras, melampiaskan rasa nikmat namu juga sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, k-kau hanya perlu menggerakan pinggulmu dengan cepat!" Ryeowook kesal, ia berbicara dengan nada tinggi disela desahannya, bahkan tanpa sedikit pun memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan hyung. Kim Ryeowook memang banyak protes saat bercinta.

"Dan biarkan aku keluar arhhh…"

Kamar ini dilengkapi oleh pendingin ruangan, tapi Ryeowook merasa bahwa suhu disini lebih dari kata panas. Yang Ryeowook tahu, entah sejak kapan, kini keduanya dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun. Mereka terus bergumul, bahkan suara televise yang sebelumnya sempat dinyalakan Ryeowook pun kalah keras oleh desahannya sendiri.

"Jika ingin keluar, usaha sendiri." Yesung membalik posisi mereka, lalu tersenyum saat Ryeowook mendesah kesal. "Ayo bergerak, sayang." Yesung menarik wajah Ryeowook mendekat, lalu menjilatnya. Membuat wajah istrinya dipenuhi salivanya. Menggigit pipinya, member tanda disana.

Ryeowook menggeram, ia sudah tidak tahan, sungguh. Dicengkramnya kedua bahu lebar Yesung, menjadikannya pegangan saat ia mulai menarik pinggulnya menjauh. "nghh… Awas kau, hyung… aku akan- Akhhh!" dan Ryeowook mendongkak saat ia mendudukan tubuhnya dengan keras, penis Yesung menyentuh prostatnya secara tepat.

Yesung membuatnya tersiksa. Ia terus bergerak cepat agar cepat klimaks, tapi Yesung terus saja menutup lubang kejantanannya. Ia sudah sangat keras, dan Ryeowook ingin keluar, sekarang.

"Ohhhh… be-berhenti menyiksaku, akhhh…"

Ryeowook gemas, kemudian menggigit keras leher Yesung hingga membuat pria dibawahnya itu sedikit meringis.

"Sabar, kau agresif sekali…"

Yesung justru menggodanya, walau lehernya terasa perih. Ryeowook menggigitnya terlalu keras.

"Buat aku merasa gila," Yesung mejilat leher Ryewook, lalu memundurkan pinggulnya, "Baru kau akan mendapatkan keinginanmu." Dan Ryeowook memekik keras saat Yesung menghentakan pinggulnya keras, disaat Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya.

Kedua pipinya basah, Ryeowook mulai menangis. "Kau… ke-keterlaluan hhh…" Yesung yang memang tak tega melihat siapapun menangis, terutama Ryeowook, akhirnya menurut. Menjauhkan jarinya dan membiarkan Ryeowook keluar, klimaks yang tertahan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Akhh Jongwoon!"

Ryeowook seketika jatuh, menimpa Yesung dengan nafas terengah-engah dan memejamkan matanya rapat. Mengatur nafas dan menikmati rasa yang masih ada setelah klimaks, organisme pertamanya. Yesung membalikan posisi, kembali menindih Ryeowook dan menjilat keringat yang membasahi wajah manis istrinya. "Kau terlihat lebih manis, disaat wajahmu berkeringat, dan itu karenaku." Yesung kembali menggoda Ryeowook, mengulum telinga dan menggigitnya pelan. Kemudian mengulik dalamnya, membuat Ryeowook kegelian.

"Hahh… cukup," Ryeowook masih mengatur nafas, kemudian mendorong dada Yesung memintanya menjauh dari atas tubuhnya. "Aku lelah…" Yesung tersenyum, kemudian mengeluarkan miliknya. Membuat Ryeowook mendesah lega, sangat lega.

"Aku ingin segera berendam di air hangat, lalu memakai baju dan makan lagi." Ryeowook berucap pelan, Yesung mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Tenang, aku akan membuatmu merasa kenyang." Ryeowook bingung ketika melihat senyuman Yesung menjadi seringaian jahil.

"Ya! A-ada apa?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung diatasnya, Yesung yang kini berdiri dengan lutut yang menekuk sebagai tumpuan, dan tubuhnya berada di atas dada Ryeowook. Membuat wajah Ryeowook memanas saat melihat kejantanan suaminya berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Dan kedua matanya dipaksa membulat saat dengan cepat Yesung memasukan penisnya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook, membuat pria kecil itu sedikit tersedak karenanya. Yesung melakukannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku belum keluar, ingat?"

Pagi ini, di bawah matahari yang terik, Ryeowook harus menghabiskan waktunya dengan menghadapi suaminya yang terus 'menyerang', dan berjanji akan membuatnya merasa 'kenyang'. Oke, bahkan ia lupa apa alasan dan tujuan awal mereka untuk berada di dalam kamar ini.

Ya, sepertinya Yesung terlalu pintar untuk merencanakan semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Ohhh… shit, baby!"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Oo END oO-**

**[Author's note]**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA APA ITUUUUUUUUUUUUU *plak* *ga penting*

Oke, saya tahu saya gatau malu, nekat bikin FF beginian padahal hasilnya abal abis. Aaaa maafkan saya readers *sungkem*

Saya gatau mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi segitu aja cuap-cuap dari saya dan… **Review** please? :B

Dan jangan lupa,

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_


End file.
